31 Nights Of Haunting
by Xx.The.Morticians.Daughter.xX
Summary: The Winx and Specialists are Rivals. They are Spending the Month of October, In a 'Haunted Mansion', when Strange things Start happening... Will They Survive? Or... Will They End Up... Dying...? And... Will They Ever End Up Being... Friends? DISCONTINUED!


**Just a 'Lil Halloween Story for Ya'll! XD It Is Called, "_31 Nights Of Haunting", _It ALL Starts On, October 1st! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**_31 Nights Of Haunting..._  
**

* * *

The Winx and Specialists are getting Ready for their Vacation to, _"The Winchester Mansion"..._ They are staying there for the Month of, October. They are Leaving Today, October 1st. And, Staying until, October 31st.  
One thing they don't Like about this Trip is, Eachother. The Winx and Specialists are Rivals, You see. The Winx go to West Valley High School, and The Specialists go to Hemet High School. West Valley and Hemet High, are Rivals. They Always have been. One Time, Hemet High burned West Valley's Field. But, Once West Valley took Hemet High's Mascot. One thing They are Very Competitive with, is Football. West Valley always beats Hemet High. Anyway... Lets get to the Story... Shall We?

* * *

The Winx and Specialists were Grumpily getting Ready for their Vacation. Meanwhile, Their Friend Stella, was Freaking out.

"Stel," Musa said, putting a Comforting hand of Stella's shoulder.

"Everything will be Alright," Musa continued.

"Musa!" Stella exclaimed, "It's October! The Month Of Halloween! And, We Are Staying In A Haunted Mansion! To Add To That, We Are Going To Take The Flashlight Tour At Midnight! That Lasts Til 3 In The Morning! 3 In The Morning Is, The Devil's Hour!"

"Stella..." Bloom sighed, "It'll be Alright..."

"So... You're Saying That You Guys _Don't _Believe In, Ghosts, Spirits, Demons, and The Devil!?" Stella exclaimed, shocked.

"Good God, Stella!" Layla yelled, "Shut Up, Already!"

"Fine..." Stella pouted, "Don't Say I Didn't Warn You, Though!"

* * *

"We get to Spend the Whole Month with Those, West Valley Brats." Brandon sighed, rolling His eyes.

"I Know..." Riven groaned, "Is It Really Worth It?"

"I'm starting to Think Twice, about This Trip." Sky stated.

"Lets just get Packing." Nabu sighed, packing up His things.

* * *

"Okay." Flora said, walking up to the Specialists, who were standing near the Car.

"Here are My bags." With that, Flora gave Helia Her bags, and walked back to Her Friends.

Helia looked at Flora in disbelief, "Really?"

"Yeah." Flora sighed,"You're the Boys. You carry the bags."

"Wow." Was all Helia could say.

* * *

The Winx and Specialists had a very..._ Difficult? _Car Ride. There was alot of Yelling, Pushing, Shoving, and They went through an Hour of this.

* * *

"Okay!" Brandon yelled, turning the Car off.

"We're There!" He continued.

"Finally!" Stella exclaimed, jumping out of the Car.

"Okay." Musa said, "Meet Us inside when You're done getting Our bags."

The Specialists looked at the Winx in Annoyed Amazement.

* * *

"Wow..." The Winx breathed in Amazement.

"This." Stella said.

"Place." Musa said.

"Is." Flora said.

"Amazing." All Three said in Unison.

"I Know Right." Bloom agreed.

"It's So..." Tecna stated, "Ancient."

"Who Cares!" Flora exclaimed, "It's Big and Awesome! Lets Look Around!"

* * *

Flora and Musa were taking a look Upstairs.

"Whoa." Musa said, looking at and Old Picture.

"It's Like the Eyes Follow You." She continued, walking Past the Picture.

"Are You Scared?" Flora asked, looking at Musa.

"M-Me?" Musa stuttered, "Sc-Scared? N-N-N-N-No!"

"F-Flora?" Musa called out, after Flora disappeared suddenly.

Flora sneaked up behind Musa, and screamed, "Boo!"

"Ack!" Musa yelled, jumping.

"Ha!" Flora laughed, "Come On, Scaredy Cat. Lets Go."

So, Flora and Musa walked down the Hall. But, what They didn't know, was that Two Eyes were looking at Them, the Whole Time...

* * *

**That The First Chapter Guys! XD I Am NOT, By ANY Means, I Am NOT Trying To Copy ANY Stories! So... SO SORRY It's So Short! XD Anyway... Please Review! :D**

**Genres Of This Story: Horror, Humor, Mystery, Crime, Spiritual (Maybe), and a WEE BITSKIES Of Romance! XD MAYBE Tragedy, and Friendship (Probably Not), Hurt/ Comfort (Maybe)**


End file.
